


when god opens a door

by leeklustre



Category: TSA America: Level Orange, TSA America: Level Orange "Just Relax" Video
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Do not try this at home OR abroad, M/M, Meet-Cute, Propositions, Self-Acceptance, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeklustre/pseuds/leeklustre
Summary: Seth doesn't live in the kind of world where he can just want things. Hope for things.A surreal encounter turns that world upside down.
Relationships: Duke/Officer Franklin (TSA America: Level Orange)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	1. when god opens a door

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twoam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoam/gifts).



He's not sure he's ever had the thought consciously before, but it doesn't feel new. It's not a revelation. Maybe it's been lurking and this was what dragged it into the light.

The thought is: some people have an access to a better world. An easier world. What they want is always on sale, and never sold out. Their cars never break down on deserted roads; their coffee is always hot; their broken bones heal cleanly because they could go to the doc right away and the doc knew what she was about. And some of that is money but it doesn't explain it all, can't predict it all. There are different realities and for all they seem to, they don't overlap.

And the reason Seth has both had and hasn't had that thought before is that he has always known the opposite. He's always known and not known that other folk's pops don't raise their fists even before they raise their voices. He's glared off stares of pity as if to say _what, you think this is out of the ordinary_ but the truth is, he knows it was.

So when the officer with a little bit of scruff to his hair and too-kind eyes takes him aside and pours him a drink, part of him thinks it's a set-up and part of him thinks: he's found it, the door to the kinder world.

*

That kind of thinking doesn't lead to anything good. He does his best to scrub that thought out of his head, _all_ the thoughts that went through his head in that dim, cool room where the headache he didn't even know he'd had disappeared. Where the drink slid down his throat smoother than springwater and his mouth went dry again only when the officer dug into the knots of muscle in his shoulders.

 _Could use a man like that on the ranch,_ he thinks idly, and then an image floats into his head of the guy astride a horse, straight-backed, good posture...

He shouldn't need reminding he came to Fort Lauderdale for the girls.

But that's what he's been telling anyone who might ask. It isn't what he tells himself.

*

See, that's the thing. He's worked hard to make a life for Bobby, and himself too. It's no good finally living it up and spending some money if all he's going to do is mope about how life's been unkind to him and all the things he doesn't have. 

And on his next layover, he has to admit he has been moping. Because when he remembers that thing he meant to buy in the pre-security area after he's already gone through, the thought of doing the whole thing again isn't a bothersome one. It actually makes a pulse jump in his throat at the thought of another cool, dim room, a voice in his ear, a set of knuckles whispering up his inner thigh, another man...

... another man? No. No, that's not right. It's not a fetish for the situation. It's the sense of connection he had with the man behind the uniform, behind those soft brown eyes.

Turns out, there are rules for agents to follow, a process. Seth doesn't remember the name of the man who inspected him - though he remembers _everything_ else - but he can ask. 

Maybe he _has_ stepped into that better world, because asking gets him a lot more than he expected.

"Officer Franklin," Seth says. "Thank you for taking my call."

*

This is it. Seth's hands are a level of clammy that he thinks would surprise even a TSA officer, and he thinks about making a joke about it and then in the next split second convinces himself not to. He reminds himself that Franklin - Joshua Franklin, he knows that much now - can't see him and the way his jaw clenches with nervousness. He hopes he's picturing Seth as he was months ago, fresh before a flight, his hair combed nicely, wearing apparently just the right amount of "cologne".

"First," Seth says, "I want to thank you for your care and your calm demeanor when we met in September."

"Think nothing of it," Franklin says, his voice warm and personal despite the impersonal words. Seth feels a little steadier.

"You're a very perceptive man, Officer Franklin," Seth continues. "When you spoke to me during the routine private patdown -" he's said those words out loud to himself twenty times in practice so that he doesn't stumble on them now, so his lips don't quirk upwards in embarrassment - "I felt like you really understood me. I felt seen. You have a gift."

"Thank you," on the other end of the line. Seth forges ahead.

"I just wanted to return the favor," he says. "Now, I mean this only in an agreeable way, but I've been thinking a lot on our encounter. Can't get it out of my head, actually. Can't get you out of my head. I get the feeling we aren't from similar backgrounds, and we didn't have pops much alike, but I bet yours was smart. Maybe a genius, even, because I know _you're_ smart and I bet the question was raised many times if you would live up to him. You're so good at figuring people out, I bet you've been practicing since before you could speak and he's the one mystery you might never unlock."

Maybe he's gone too far. Maybe he's wildly off-base. Time to rein it in.

"See, I'm not much of a mystery," Seth admits, "and I'll be real clear with you, that's what I'm offering. You said some things about my, uh, muscles and general presentation I want to tell you I took them as compliments. And wouldn't mind hearing more in that vein, if it was from you. If there's anything more you'd like to take me up on."

There's a long pause, but if there's one thing Seth learned on the ranch, it's how to wait.

"That would be somewhat outside the professional sphere," Joshua Franklin says at last.

"You know," Seth says, "I was kind of counting on that."


	2. when god opens a back door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the additional porn chapter

Officer Franklin's hygienically gloved fingers probed Seth's mouth with a thoroughness that would have impressed Seth's dentist.

Seth drew a quick breath, fighting his rising gorge. Mercifully, Franklin withdrew, trailing his fingers across Seth's tongue on the way. "You really _are_ gagging for it, aren't you," he murmured, and added, "You know, I'm relishing the opportunity to say things I never would in uniform."

"Do you ever think them?"

"I'm only human, Seth."

"Did you think them about me?"

Instead of answering, Franklin just laughed. His breath stirred the hairs at the nape of Seth's neck, and Seth shivered.

"Don't worry," Franklin said. "This won't be cold. Spread your legs, please."

His forearms braced against the back of a chair, Seth obliged by settling into a wider stance, and shivered again at the air moving between his bare thighs. Despite Franklin's assurances, he was a little chilly.

But true to the officer's word, the fingertips probing Seth's ass sent a jolt of heat through him.

His breath squeezed through his teeth. "Ffffff...."

"Is that good?"

"It's... good."

"Is that what you were hoping for when you refused to take off your belt?"

"N-no," Seth admitted as two fingers pressed into him, a demanding, all-consuming burn. "I didn't even imagine... Please, more, please."

"It's gratifying how much you want this, Seth. You're very cooperative. Keep talking."

"All right. Yeah. Yeah, I want it. I like how much I can feel you. How I can't think of anything else while you're doing that. How close you are. How you're moving."

He was rewarded by cloth against his bare back. He could feel the buttons of Franklin's shirt press into his skin in a line parallel to his spine.

"You might guess how many times I've done this and you might be wrong," Franklin said, "but it's different on the clock. I don't get to dwell on it. That's not what that's about." HIs fingers twisted in Seth's ass and Seth's breath hitched.

"No, please, don't talk about how it's different," Seth countered. "I want to imagine... any time I could be getting searched... it's just like this..."

That amused Franklin. "What, you want to walk through every security checkpoint with a boner?"

"LIfe's short. Might as well enjoy it."

"All right," Franklin said. "Then I won't promise you this will be over soon."

He added another finger. Seth could feel himself stretch.

"I think I've found something," Franklin said, in an artificially bright tone, as his knuckles caught on a place deep in Seth where fire turned to lightning.

"Uh... yeah," Seth agreed with him, as eager as he was inarticulate.

"I can't get it out like this," Franklin said. "I'm going to need a bigger tool." He pulled his fingers out; out of the corner of his eye Seth saw him delicately discard the first glove, then reach for tissues, and more lube.

"I'm gonna pretend I don't know what you mean, just for a moment," Seth said breathlessly.

"That's right," Franklin said. "After all, as an officer, I'd never show you my dick."

"Right. I'm not gonna know what hit me."

"No. You're not." 

His hand was deft, discreet, as he guided Seth to shuffle around and bend over the seat of the chair.

The tip of Franklin's cock felt massive at Seth's entrance. Franklin didn't give him a lot of time to adjust, just pushed steadily, inexorably in, as if he didn't feel Seth's shudders and squirms as he adjusted, as if he was ignoring Seth's bitten-off gasps out of professional politeness. He kept going, even when Seth thought he must be balls deep. By the time Seth did feel the agent's balls touch the back of his thighs, he was incredulous and breathing shallowly. His own swollen cock jutted towards the floor.

Franklin moved. "Fuck," said Seth.

"Yeah," said Franklin. He put his hands on Seth's shoulders - thumb digging into muscle - and fucked.

For a moment or two Seth wasn't sure if it was good or just strange - he'd already lost sight of up and down, with blood to spare for both his bent head and his cock, and maybe of wrong and right, under the influence of a confusingly seductive man. But as Franklin settled into a rhythm, all the good parts of the intensity flooded back. He found himself planting his feet firmer and pushing back against each thrust. He held his breath to hear Franklin's breath catch. 

He didn't think he was going to come like this - he craved pressure on his cock and there was nothing but teasing air - but Franklin was full of surprises. He wouldn't have put money on it.

Neither of them spoke for a while. There was just the noises of bodies and breath, the slight rustle of the clothing Franklin was still wearing, the squeak of the chair legs on the floor. Although Franklin's thrusts were as hard as ever, and Seth's ass felt just as tight around him, in the middle of the visceral opposite, Seth almost felt as though he were floating.

He almost could have believed it had been no time at all when Franklin murmured in his professional tone, "Hold still, this will be over shortly," and Seth felt him spurt within the condom, a different kind of warmth.

He could still feel the trickle moving in between them when Franklin brought one of his hands down to Seth's impatient cock. Not gloved, for a change, and it was the shock as much as the sensation that caused Seth's cock to leap in Franklin's hand. It didn't take much. Just a light, circling grip, a few smooth strokes up and down that only barely passed over the head, a firmer stroke, and Seth was spilling all over. Franklin had whisked his hand away, holding him lightly at the base - Seth would believe he'd known Seth was coming before he himself had.

"That's better," Franklin said. "A few more liquid ounces you won't be carrying on board with you." He reached for the tissues again for his own hand, and pulled out. Seth heard him pulling off the condom, tidying up. "As you know, additional liquids must be disposed of responsibly."

"I used to find all these rules and directions kinda aggravating," Seth admitted. "But you've really changed my mind."

He could hear the smile in Franklin's voice. "I thought you'd come around."


End file.
